The purpose of this study is to evaluate the effectiveness of gabapentin compared to placebo controls in slowing the rate of progression of als using the tufts quantitative neuromuscular exam (TQNE) arm megaslope and forced vital capacity (FVC) as the primary efficacy outcome variables.